1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to eyeglasses and a lens for the same that absorbs most visible light, infrared light, or ultraviolet light.
2. Description of Related Art
There is increasing awareness of the damage being done to human skin and eyes from unprotected exposure to the sun. Concerns about exposure to ultraviolet light in particular have heightened, due to concerns about damage to the ozone layer. Exposure to the sun naturally occurs in many outdoor sports, such as golf, tennis, fishing, and bicycling. Additionally, many people simply enjoy relaxing outdoors in the sun.
When someone is sunbathing or engaging in an activity which will result in significant exposure to solar light, the person may make suitable preparations, such as wearing sunglasses and using sunscreen to protect the eyes and skin.
However, sunglasses have been traditionally designed for absorbing particular wavelengths of solar light and prevent a small proportion of glare such that the efficiency of eye protection is not sufficient to decrease the probability of damage to the eyes.
Thus, there remains a need to produce eyeglasses that can absorb most wavelengths of solar light and prevent a large proportion of glare.